LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P12/Transcript
(The heroes are seen out on the beach together. Erin and Jack are seen sitting together) Erin: *Happy hum* Jack: You doing good Erin? Erin: With you? I sure am. Jack: That's good sweetie. Erin: *Smile* (Erin snuggles against Jack) Erin: I love you.... Jack: *Puts his arms around her* I love you too... Erin: *Looks at his ring hand* Hey. Which one of us proposed again? Jack: Me. Erin: You? You sure? Jack: Yeah. Erin: Huh. I could have sworn it was me. Jack: I think it was, I don't remember. Erin: How can you not remember? Jack: Was it that night we were all partying and you dragged me onto the beach? Erin: Yes. Jack: Oh then it was you! Erin: Oh I thought so! Man so much happened since then I almost forgot! Jack: Same here. And I don't wanna forget a perfect night like that. Erin: Me either. And I certainly don't wanna forget the party the girls gave me before the wedding. Jack: Me to with the guys. Man what a night that was. Erin: Yeah. (The two look at each other and smile) Jack: Shall we? Erin: Let's... (The two start to go in for a kiss before....) Slimer: *Voice* Hey Erin! Erin: Hmm? (Erin sees Slimer coming toward them) Erin: Oh hey Slimy. What's up? Slimer: Oh nothing! Just hanging out is all! (Amanda runs up with Jamie in her arms) Amanda: *Panting* Jeez Slimy, I said wait. Slimer: Sorry Amanda! Jack: Do you need anything? We're kind of in the middle of something. Slimer: I just wanted to see my bestie. Erin: Come on Jack, just let them sit down. Jack: Okay sweetie. Erin: *Smile* (The 2 sit down) Amanda: You to look cute together. Erin: Thanks Amanda. Slimer: I'm glad I have Batty otherwise I would be jealous Jack got you Erin. Erin: You always did have a thing for me Slimy. Slimer: I know. Amanda: Wait really? Slimer: Oh yeah! Erin is so smart, nice, fun and easily one of the most beautiful girls ever! She's at the top of my top 10! Amanda: Top 10? Top 10 what? Erin: Heh, here we go. Slimer: My top 10 favorite girls! Amanda: Wait, you have a list of your favorite girls? Slimer: Yeah! But this doesn't mean I don't love ALL my friends equally, I do love them equally. Amanda: So...you keep a list of all the girls you like the most? Slimer: Yeah. Is.. Is that bad? Amanda: N-No no! I just....think it's a little strange is all. Erin: Yeah Slimer does a lot of strange things, but she is serious when she says she loves all her friend equally. This list has no effect on how she treats her friends. Amanda: Oh. Well that's good. Slimer: Yeah! No way would I treat my friends differently cause of a silly list. Amanda:... So uh... Where am I? Slimer: You? Hmmm, I'd say maybe uhhh.....sixth or fifth? Amanda: Whoa for real? Wow I didn't think I'd rate that high. Slimer: Well you are nice! Amanda: True. Slimer: You're also strong, pretty, and you have a nice body! Amanda: OKAY I'M DONE, I DON'T NEED JAMIE TO HEAR THIS! *Stands up and leaves* Slimer: *Follows Amanda* Aww come on its not that bad! Erin: And there she goes. Jack: Man hearing SLimer say that makes me remember all the Targhuls that were attracted to you. Erin: Yeah, same here. Jack: You're like a Targhul magnet. Erin: Okay, okay I get it. Jack: But then again: I can't blame them. That harem dress of yours... You look so hot. Erin: Heh. Thanks. I'm glad I was able to get it re-sized to still fit me. Jack: Me to. … Hmm.... Erin: You want me to wear it don't you? Jack: Well its been a few years. Erin: *Sigh* Oh you. Jack: Will you? Erin:....Just this once. Jack: Yes! (Erin smirks and shakes her head as she stands up and she and Jack head back to they're room) Jack: *Smile* Erin: Just wait out here and I'll tell you when to come in. Jack: Got it. (Erin goes into the bed room and Jack waits) Alex: *Voice* Hey Jack! (Jack turns see Alex and Jessica) Jessica: How's it going? Jack: Good. Good. Alex: What're you doing? Jack: Just waiting for Erin. Alex: What's she doing? Jack: Changing. Jessica; Into what? Jack:..... Jessica:....Oooooh. Alex: Wait she still has that damn thing?? I thought she out grew it and got rid of it. Jack: No she didn't do that. She got it re-sized so it still fits. Alex: Oh my god... Jessica: Heh. Jack: Hey, she likes it okay? Alex: I get that, and while yes I think her dancing its very good, I'm STILL not into the idea of my sister dressing up like a harem girl. Jessica: You do have to admit she looks very nice in it though. Alex: I mean I guess. Jack: Yeah. Jessica: Still, that outfit gives me bad memories... Alex: Still not over it huh...? Jessica: I'll never get over what happened that day... At least Raynell has helped made it better. And so have you. Alex: Awww thanks. Jessica: *Smile* Jack: Hey at least Razor didn't kill you. Jessica: Came close to it. Alex: Well I'll never let anyone harm you like that ever again Jessica. You have my word. Jessica: Oh Alex... (The two kiss on the lips) Jack: Okay seriously: One of you. You need to propose already. Alex: We're working on it! Jessica: It's just not the time for it! Jack: It's been four years. Alex:....S-So? Jack: *sigh* Well come on Alex, you've gotta do it eventually. Jessica: We know. Jack: I mean, you've got the girlfriend that almost got tickled to death by a deranged Targhul. Alex: I know. Jack: Didn't she also nearly get raped too? Jessica: We get it! Jack: *Snickers* Jessica: *Scowls* Erin: *Voice* Jack! You can come in now! Jack: Welp. that's my cue. Seriously you two. Get married already. *Goes in the room* Alex:...… Jessica:..... (Inside the room) Jack:.... Wooooooow. (Erin is seen standing in her harem outfit, with some VERY minor changes, smiling with her hands on her hips) Erin: Do I make this look good or what? Jack: Hell yeah you do. Erin: I thought you'd say that. Jack: I say it, cause its true. Erin: That you do. So. Shall I preform a dance for you today? Or would you rather just skip to the lip wrestling? Jack: Dance. Definitely. Erin: Then please. Sit. Relax. And enjoy the show that I have prepared for you. Jack: Wow you're getting into the role aren't you? Erin: Hehe. (Jack goes and sits on the bed.) Jack: Then let's see how it goes. (Erin pulls out a tape, goes to the stereo and puts the tape in) Erin: Ready? Jack: Let her rip sweetie. (Erin presses play, takes position and a moment later, music begins to play as Erin preforms an enchanting dance for her husband) Erin: I call this dance, "The Love in the Shadows". Jack: Oooooo. (Jack falls entranced by the dance) Jack: Sounds romantic. Erin: I know. (Erin continues dancing) Jack: *Smiles and sighs* (As Erin continues her dance, near the window, they are being watched) Batty: *Whispers* Woooooow. Slimer: *Tries to hold in her excitement* Batty: *Whispers* If Erin wasn't beautiful before, she just got a whole lot more beautiful now! Slimer: *Whisper* I know right?! Batty: *Whispers* This reminds me of when the Queen wanted her. Slimer: *Whispers* No wonder the Queen wanted Erin! She's gotta be the most beautiful human female ever! Batty: *Whispers* That Jack is a lucky man. Slimer: *Whisper* He sure is. Batty: *Whisper* I mean look at her hips move! Slimer: *Whisper* I can't take my eyes off of them! Batty: …. *Gasps and whispers* Slimer! I got an idea on how we can see her in that dress some more. Slimer: *Whispers* R-Really?! Batty: *WHisper* Yeah! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! Let's have her teach us to belly dance! Slimer: *Whisper* Wait what?? Batty: *Whisper* Yeah. I bet we could master that dance together. And I bet there are other girls here who would like to give it a try. Maybe we could convince Erin to start a dance school. Slimer: *Whisper* D-Don't you think that's a bit complicated? Batty: *Whisper* Trust me Slimer. I know what- *Gasp* Oh I think the dance is about finished! (The two look back. Back in the room, the music starts to end as Erin delivers her final pose ending the dance) Erin: *Smirk* Jack: That. Was fucking amazing! Erin: I'm very happy to hear you liked it. Jack: I LOVED it. Everything about it. The way you moved, the music that played, just... It was your best dance yet. Erin: Aww thanks sweetie. Jack: And uhh, I wasn't going to say anything but.....*Points at the window* You've got more spectators. Erin: Hm? *Looks* Batty: Oh crap. Slimer: BATTY GO!! (Batty flies away with Slimer) Erin:..... *Looks down at herself* Am I REALLY that attractive? Jack: I mean, you've got my attention, Slimer and Batty's attention, and let's not forget all the Targhul at Gnash's nest. Erin: God that nest.... I swear every Targhul was eye humping me.... And Gnash.... *Hugs herself* Jack: Hey hey, it's okay. Erin: I can still feel his hand on my stomach sometimes when I think about it... Jack: Don't worry. He can't touch you anymore. Come here. (Erin comes over as Jack gently takes hold of her and she sits on his lap) Erin: I'll still never forget when he said he wanted me to make him a son.... Jack: It's okay Erin, you don't have to think about that anymore. Gnash is gone. Erin: I know... You know, as much as I love this outfit, being kidnapped by Gnash and later the Queen, kind of made me afraid to put it back on cause I thought it would result in my getting kidnapped by yet another crazy Targhul who wants my body... Jack: Well hey, I won't EVER let anyone do that to you ever again. You have my word sweetie. Erin:.....*Smile* Thanks Jackie. Jack: And hey, we can still laugh over Jessica getting the short end of the stick at the nest. Erin: Heh. Yeah. Much as what happened to me sucked, at least I didn't get tickled like crazy. Jack: Yeah. Not to mention she was in a bikini the whole time. Erin: Oh my god that's right. She had less clothes then I did! Jack: Exactly! Erin: *Giggle* Oh man, she DID get the short end! Jack: I know! Jessica: *Voice* I can HEAR you in there! Erin: ?? Jessica? Jessica: *VoicE* Who else!? Jack: Alex? You there to? Alex: *Voice* Yeah! Erin: Wait, were you guy here to whole time?! Alex: *Voice* No! Jessica: *Voice* We were walking past! Jack: You were walking past the room I entered when you two were standing in front of it? Alex and Jessica: *Voice* Yes! Jack:..... Erin:..... (Jessica then opens the door) Jessica: And for the record I almost died in that room! Jack: Yeah, but.... Erin: For a hero, *Snicker* getting tickled to death is a rather bad way to go. Jessica: Well just for that: Let me remind you: YOU were the reason I got kidnapped in the first place! Erin: You were just in the wrong place was all! Jessica: Hmph! Alex: Hey hey, easy now. Jessica: She made fun of me! Alex: Erin, cut Jess a break. Erin: I am! Alex:.....*Snicker* Jessica: Hm? Alex: I mean if you do think about Jess, it is kind of a silly way to go out. Jessica: ALEXANDER LORTHARE YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SLAP YOU!!! Alex: *Laughing* Alright alright calm down! Jessica: *Groans* Jack: Alright, let's take it easy guys. Erin: No need to hurt each other over a little joke. Alex: Right. Jessica: Well sorry that I take that incident seriously. Alex: Hey Jess I'm sorry. (Alex hugs Jessica) Alex: I promise that won't happen again. Jessica: I know it won't Alex. We're smarter than who we were during that time. Erin: Yeah. We are. Jack: So.... Is this gonna be the last time I see you in this dress? Erin: Hmm.... No, I don't think so. I just need to think of something to give me reason to wear it again is all I think. Jack: I mean- Erin: Besides you Jack. Alex: As long as you don't wear in front of me I'm fine with it. Erin: Oh what you don't like my dancing bro? Alex: I didn't say that. Jessica: He's just still not used to seeing his little sister wearing that kind of stuff. Alex:.....Yeah... Erin: Still? Alex: Hey it might have been a few years but I'm sure there are plenty of siblings like me who would agree. Jessica: Yeah. Erin: Well hey, if it keeps Jack happy. Jack: Hey! (The 4 then share a laugh) Jessica: Well we'll leave you two love birds alone. Alex: Yeah. And hey, Erin. If you like wearing this, don't let how I feel stop you from being you. Erin: Thanks bro. Alex: *Smiles and nods* (Alex and Jessica then go and leave the room) Alex:.... Jessica: Is what happened to me at the nest REALLY that funny?? Alex: I mean, if you think about it hard enough. Jessica:.... Well... I guess its certainly a unique way to go. Alex: And a rough one at that. Jessica: Tell me about it. Alex: Heh. Jessica: I mean, compared to all the threats we face, falling like that's kinda weak. Alex: Yeah. ???: *Giggle* Alex: ?? Jessica: Huh?? (The two look around before Jessica feels something on her leg) Jessica: *Looks down* What the?? (Jessica finds Anne biting at her leg, doing no damage due to a lack of teeth) Anne: Grrr! Alex: Anne?? Jessica: What are you doing? And where's your mom and brother? Anne: Playing! But I came to play MY way! (Anne goes back to biting) Jessica:.... Alex: Man she is a fighter. Anne: No one can beat me! Jessica: *Reaches down* Okay little girl that's enough. *Tries to pull Anne off* Stop trying to bite my leg please. Anne: *Muffled* MAKE ME!! Jessica: *Sigh* Fine. You asked for it! (Jessica starts to tickle Anne, causing her to let go of her leg) Anne: *Giggling* Jessica: Now who's winning? Anne: *Giggling* NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED! Jessica: Hey, that's one lesson you gotta learn as a hero, if the enemy has a weakness, exploit it! Anna: *Giggling* (Raynell then walks out) Raynell: Anne?? Is that you? Alex: Oh hey Raynell! *Points* Over here! Raynell: *Looks* Oh boy. *Comes over* What did you do little girl? Anne: *Giggling* Mommy make her stop! Jessica: She kept biting my leg. Raynell: *Sigh* Was she trying to "play" again? Alex: Yep. Raynell: Man, you really are your father's daughter. Jessica: She sure is. Anne: *Giggling* MOM PLEASE!! Raynell: Here, let me take her Jessie. (Jessica stops tickling as Raynell picks up Anne) Anne: *Panting* T-Thanks mommy... Raynell: Anne, what have I said about biting people and trying to start fights? Anne:....Ask for permission first? Raynell: Exactly. You can't just go around biting people's ankles without asking to play first. Anne: But it's fun! Raynell: Well one day you'll do it to the wrong person. Anne: *Sigh* I know... Raynell:.... Jessica: Awww. Raynell: Besides, not like you really stand a chance when everyone here knows your weakness. Anne: They don't play fair! Raynell: Heh. Come on, let's go see your daddy and brother. Anne: Okay.... Bye Jessie. Jessica: Bye Anne! (The two walk off as Jessica smiles) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts